Pokeschool
by CrazieEspeon
Summary: Hikari is a new student in Pokeschool, location: Sandgem Town. She always dreamed of attending but it also comes with downs. Jun X Hikari Dont like? Don't read. Crits are welcome. Disclaimer: I no way do I own any characters or pokemon from POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Pokeschool:

Day 1: Jun, Lucas,and the rest of the impossible classmates

~Impossibilities

Hi there. My name's Hikari and this is the story of my adventure through Pokeschool. One with ups, and downs. Maybe even some lefts and rights. But enough of that, lets start where it began. The first day of school. One of the weirdest for me.

~O~

The day begins.

I walked through the hallways, ignoring the eyeballing directed from the other students who had never set eyes on me before. Who could blame them? I was new, and I would have to deal with it.

I kept walking trying to recognize any familiar faces but I failed to. Only strangers, unfortunately. I fumbled with my fingers when I realized I was completely alone here.

"NO!!! STOP IT!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!!" 'Hmmm?' I looked up, snapped back to the real world. 'Screaming? Does someone need help? '

As if from nowhere, and blonde boy with hair curled up at its tips, orange and white striped collared shirt, and black jeans, bumps into me and we both fall over, and my hat goes flying across the hallway.

"Ow..." We both say. He winced at the pain, he'd landed flat on his face.

"Are you OK?" I asked holding my hand out to help him up. The minute he looked up at me, he completely flushed.

"Uh...um..I...Ha-have to go...B-bye?" He said rushing away as if he'd hurl.

"JUN!!!JUN!!!" said a figure behind me, a boy from the sound of it. I turned to find a boy with a black hoodie and green ankle high pants. He rushed past me at a speed of what seemed to be like 75 mph. I thought I caught a glimpse of something broken in his hand.

The second he turned the corner, the bell rang and it was time to get to class. I looked at the paper in my hand which listed my schedule.

_Period 1: Room 206_

There I stood, Room 206 read the door. I took a deep breath as I stepped inside. Suddenly, a boy with lime- green hair stood before me, grinning the biggest grin I've ever seen in my entire life. I almost fell backwards due to the unexpected surprise.

"HI!" he yelled inches from my face. " I'm Aaron! That's Gardenia, Blaze, Kenny, Candice, Kyon,..." He went on for what seemed like an eternity, naming everyone in the class.

Then he came to the final 3. "..., Lucas, who is probably on his way here, Nejiki," he said pointing to the hooded mystery boy from earlier, "and finally," he said taking a deep breath, " Jun!" He said also pointing to a blonde boy in the very last row who sat by himself and was staring out the window in some kind of a trance.

I recognized him. He was that boy who had bumped into me earlier. I gasped and began to feel my

head. 'MY HAT! I DROPPED IT WHEN HE BUMPED INTO ME!' I began to fumble with my fingers, as I did whenever I was nervous.

_Click!_

The door was about to open. On the other side I heard screaming. Girls screaming. Of joy. I stepped backward not knowing what to expect. I faced Aaron, who had a blank face, a total opposite of what he had 2 seconds ago. I think I heard him mutter "Lucas..."

The door opened slowly revealing a boy with ocean blue eyes, dark blue hair, a red scarf, a blue sleeveless jacket with a white shirt under and golden cargo pants. Behind him were what seemed like hundreds of adoring girls he didn't seem to care much about.

When he turned to me and started eyeballing I was completely frozen. My mind seem to go blank.

I think he was satisfied enough because he strode to his seat.

"Heh?" I said, still frozen.

"Pffft, ignore him, ummm... whats your name?" said Aaron

"Hi-Hikari" I replied

"OK, Hikari, Don't pay attention to him, looks aren't everything you know." he said, angrily eying Lucas. Lucas just calmly stared back. After a few seconds he smirked. "He's just trying to intimidate you...By the way, you shouldn't sit next to him. Just a suggestion" Aaron finished and walked to his seat next to Gardenia.

I looked around and noticed that there weren't any other seats left besides next to Nejiki, Lucas and Jun. 'I think I'll take my chances with Jun.' I rushed to the seat noticing I was the only one still standing.

"Hi" I said waving a little towards Jun. He flushed again and sighed. He bit on the tip of his thumb. Was he nervous?

"Hi...ummm..." he stuttered unable to finish his sentence.

"Hikari." I said with a smile.

"You have a beautiful name" he said half smiling, but then he gasped and his eyes got wide. He flushed again and turned around and returned to staring out the window once more.

Most of the day continued out like this, me entering and someone completely in my face yelling "HI!" or something to that respect. The ironic thing was that both Lucas and Jun were in every class I was in. The only thing that was completely different was lunch.

_Lunch..._

I entered the lunch room with not many expectations, except for someone yelling "Hi!" in my face once more, which I quickly dodged leaving Aaron completely confused, Jun and Lucas trying to impress me in anyway possible, which, yes, was pissing me off.

I walked by his table of adoring fangirls and him , when he winked at me. He disgusted me to my very core. I scoffed and looked away, clearly uninterested. I looked to my left where Aaron was giving me a thumbs up indicating that I was doing a good job.

I sat with Jun, Aaron, Nejiki, Dahlia, Volkner and Flint.

" Hi Dawn" Flint and Aaron said in unison. " Have you heard???" Aaron questioned me, both his hands smacking onto the table.

"I've heard many things Aaron." I replied with a smirk

"Well, did you hear about the pokerace tomorrow? It's going to be super awesome!" He said with sparkles in his eyes.

"No, I haven't. Could you explain that?" I said, completely baffled by this "Pokerace" event.

"Well, of course you haven't heard," Volkner said smacking Aaron on the back of his head with an annoyed expression. "You're new."

"ANYWAY!" Dahlia yelled to get attention from everyone at the table "The Pokerace event is an annual thing. You and your chosen partner have to race other teams through the forest , through the cemetery, through the cave and to top of the hill near Jublife. It's really fun! I already know who my partner is! Kenny!!! Right?"

"Sure thing Dahlia" he said with a sweat drop "By the way, you should find a partner before the end of the day. You know, so that you don't hesitate to find someone at the race and they give you a partner you don't like."

"I KNOW!" Aaron said smacking both of his hands onto the table once more to grab everyones attention. "HIKARI!" He said pointing to me.

"ACK!" I almost fell backwards for the second time due to Aaron.

"You should go with JUN!" he said with that wide grin of his.

"ACK!" said Jun who actually fell backwards.

"Sure thing. Why not, after all?" I said cocking my eyebrow.

"OK THEN!" yelled Aaron raising his fist into the air and slamming it onto the table with a big BANG sound. "ITS OFFICIAL! JUN AND HIKARI ARE PARTNERS! I'll see_ you _two at the race." Then he winked and ran off.

I turned to help Jun up but he was completely unconscious. I sweat dropped unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." said Nejiki, who then kicked Jun's head.

"NEJIKI!!! WHY MUST YOU DO THESE THINGS?!" Jun yelled as if he'd never been unconscious. Nejiki then pointed to me while Jun faced me.

"NYA!" he yelled while he jumped at the sight of me. Then he ran out the door faster than Aaron could say 'HI!!!'

~O~

**I enjoyed writing this a lot and I don't think I've ever written this much ._.'' **

**Hope you liked it, I don't think the world has enough Jun X Hikari(Dawn X Barry)**

**A dedication to my favorite character EVER: JUN!**

**Fill the world with more Jun fanfics! **


	2. A death?

2: The forest, the cemetery, the cave and the loss!

~ a death? --part one

Today, there is basically no school. The pokerace takes up an entire school day! Therefore, the day begins in the school yard. When I got there...it was an utter mess. Everybody was running all over like irritated Chimchar. I sweat dropped at the sight of things.

Then I saw Aaron running towards me at a speed I couldn't quite calculate, so involuntarily I ran like the others. When I thought I was safe on the other side of the schoolyard, Aaron suddenly came up at my side with his giant grin , but didn't say "HIIIII" once more, thank Arceus. He just took my hand and led me through the crowd as if he knew were he was going.

Then I saw everyone I sat with yesterday, besides Jun.

"HI Hikari!" yelled Flint and Dahlia at the same time. "The race will start in about 20 minutes! Aren't you excited?!" Dahlia squealed.

"I guess..." I said, a bit unsure ,considering that I've never been in a pokerace and my partner was nowhere in sight.

"Hey." a familiar voice said. I turned expecting to see Jun, but unfortunately it was Lucas.

"...." and an angry glare was my response.

"Aww...don't be like that Hikari! Say, how about I make up for what I've done by being your partner?"

"Yuck, no way. Besides I already have a partner." I heard gasps behind me, probably his fangirls.

"Hmmph." He said with a smirk " I don't think your so-called partner will show up today though."

"Why's that? " I asked with a worried face.

"Well, you'll have to see for yourself. My only hint is:" he pointed to the school " Go find him."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUN?!" I said, the temperature rising suddenly. I also felt a sudden urge to beat the heck out of Lucas. Well, that wasn't very different from any other moment of the day.

"Again, you'll have to find out yourself." he said with a much more devious smirk. Then he turned and walked away, no longer having much of an interest in the conversation.

"OK everyone! We're going to have to find Jun, and fast!" Aaron said, hesitating a bit. "We have to split up. OK!" then he gave us directions and instructions in his best commanding voice. What else to do but follow them?

_Later...._

The school halls were extremely creepy when nobody was around. The only thing I could hear were the sound of echoing footsteps which were probably the others'. Each door I came to, I would check. Unfortunately, Jun was not in any of them.

_**CRASH!**_

"KYA!" I screamed involuntarily. I turned around rapidly but there was nothing there. Did I imagine that?

"_RAY! LUXRAY!_" I heard before...

_**ZZZAP! CRASH! BANG!**_

I ran towards where the sound appeared to be coming from. Around the next corner, there was a lot of smoke. The lighting was also very dim. Most of the lockers were clearly destroyed. When the smoke cleared, I could see a figure. The figure was apparently Nejiki.

"Nejiki....?" I said, my eyes squinting a bit. He didn't respond but he did turn his head to me. Then he just pointed down the next hall. As if by reflex, I ran down that hall. Come to think of it, he didn't even look very hurt.

_**~ POV: JUN~**_

"MMMPPFF!!!" was all I could really say at the moment. It was because, frankly, I don't think anyone can scream for help when they're strapped to a Luxray and have ropes around their mouth. Boy, is this thing chafing!

Even worse, I can't see any of the action! Darnit! Why would Lucas tie me up like this anyway? I haven't done...much, to him. Ok, so I opened up a locker in his face...but I didn't see him there!

t_aptaptaptapTapTapTapTap...._

Footsteps? I hope SOMEBODY noticed I was gone. Hopefully, they're coming to my rescue? A figure turned the corner, I couldn't see quite clearly thought. The Luxray was moving too rapidly. The Luxray then turned around to face, err...whoever it was. That stunk, I couldn't see anything but the wall.

"GO, Piplup!" I heard. A female voice. I couldn't quite remember who it belonged to, but it sounded familiar. Electric is super effective on water. I sighed. I hope whoever this was had a backup plan. "Peck!" Then, I was free! The piplup must've used peck on the rope!

I tried to turn around but before I could, The Luxray suddenly tackled me and sent me flying out the window. Then the world suddenly started to fade...

"JUN!!!" I heard the voice say. If only I could've said goodbye to her one last time...

2: The forest, the cemetery, the cave and the loss!

~ a death? --part two

_**~POV: Jun~**_


End file.
